IDFB 2
IDFB 2 is an upcoming episode of IDFB. It was supposed to be released on October 1, 2016, then it suffered a delay from Cary Huang entering college and was pushed back to December 1st, 2016, but it suffered a big delay and was postponed until further notice because Cary Huang and Michael Huang were in their sophomore year of college. It is currently on the backburner while work is being done on Battle for BFDI, and IDFB may be a side project. Before that, there was an another one-month delay, and to make up for the postpone, Michael Huang made a short animation called Paper Towel. For the second delay, Michael planned to release another short on December 1, 2016, however it too has been delayed until a currently unknown time. Updates On September 25th, 2016, it was announced that IDFB 2 will be late, due to Cary Huang entering his sophomore year in Stanford University, his former college. It was also announced that the .fla files would be released on bfdi.tv, and a short called Paper Towel was released on October 1st, 2016, which was when IDFB 2 was supposed to be released. On November 23, 2016, a video called BFDI's Best Hiatus Ever was released, explaining that IDFB is on an "intentional hiatus" so Cary and Michael can continue work on past projects, such as Ten Words of Wisdom (TWOW), its future second season, Abacaba, and to finish the rest of BFDIA 5b. On May 11th, 2017, Cary Huang had said he left college, but he wishes he had stayed according to a video on his channel, Carykh, called "AI makes new BFDI screenshots! (2 min. of ML & 22 min. of Cary whining about problems)". On June 22, 2017, Ballers was released, which also announced a meetup in the Mix Restauraunt in Anahiem, California, United States. On October 22, 2017, Jacknjellify posted a tweet with a picture of a new character, which resembles a virtual reality headset. The text on the tweet reads "A host with a screen", indicating that there may be a host for future episodes of IDFB.Jacknjellify on Twitter On November 3, 2017, the first episode of the fourth season, Battle for BFDI, was released, known as "Getting Teardrop to Talk". It was never officially announced that the episode had been cancelled, but it is still very much indefinitely delayed.Jacknjellify on Twitter: "If jacknjellify were a person, IDFB would be how often this person sees their parents, and they're now out of high school and dormed at BFB college" - @jacknjellify, in response to @Tantusar Trivia * The following will happen when the episode comes out: ** One character in the TLC, which is inside the LOL will be brought back decided by the viewers' vote as mentioned in IDFB 1, who might either be Pen or Match, as it's revealed that they earned over 6,000 votes combined. BFB reveals that eventually every character manages to leave. ** The recommended character who received the most upvotes on the Recommended Character reddit page will enter the TLC/LOL.https://www.reddit.com/r/bfdi_recommend/comments/50lt49/idfb_1_character_recommendations/ ** This episode will be the fifth episode ever where one contestant will leave the TLC, following "Insectophobe's Nightmare", "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None", "The Glistening", and "Hurtful!". * As per recent statements made by the Huang twins, IDFB's indefinite hiatus has grown more ambiguous, as both Cary Huang's and Michael Huang's words regarding its future differ considerably. ** During a live-stream hosted on the Fernozzle YouTube channel, Michael briefly discusses why IDFB immediately went on hiatus after its premiere and states that it was too ambitious for them to work on it due to its grand popularity. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q2VV6EeWF_8=2h4m27s ** During one of Satomi Hinatsu's BFB animation live-streams on Hazel Cricket, a statement was put out by Cary Huang in the live chat section, which read that any secrets relating to IDFB could not be said until IDFB is finished, contradicting Michael's statement. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=enEjUlk7cts *** IDFB 2 was also remarked by Cary in response to a question during Jacknjellify's 2018 BFDI meetup. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MMAvkXy_m9E&t=1h24m32s * On bfdi.tv, the voting timer is going into the negatives. However, it was confirmed by Michael and Cary that this is on purpose.https://twitter.com/jacknjellify/status/775371374219059201 Cary has said on Discord that he's not fixing it because Michael made it, and it isn't doing any harm. * This was the first episode that has been delayed twice. * A video about the second delay of the episode called BFDI's Best Hiatus Ever was posted. * This was the fifth episode to be delayed. The previous ones are "Zeeky Boogy Doog", "Get in the Van", "It's a Monster", and BFDIA 6, which was cancelled. * The hiatus of this episode has been joked about by Michael Huang in Jacknjellify's Twitter when he made a tweet saying that IDFB 1 had 3 million views, calling the views a "countdown to the next episode, and it keeps going up!"https://twitter.com/jacknjellify/status/911321365264740352 Sources Category:Episodes Category:Future Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Rejoining episodes